


Just another night

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor is so in love, Viktor's fans, Wingman Yurio, Yurio is older, Yuuri is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuri thought he would have a quiet night at his night job when a silver-haired man appeared.AKAViktor is a living legend of ice skating who falls in love with the cashier of a convenience store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una noche más](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920036) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans). 



> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!

Yuri watched the snow fall docilely on the pavement from the window of the convenience store. It seemed like it was going to be a quiet night with little clientele, that thought made him sigh with relieved. He had a tiring day at school, and the fact that it was a Monday, when it was rare day for people to leave their homes in the night, gave him hope that he would start his night shift in total peace.

However, twenty minutes later, Yuri was desperately searching for his glasses on the floor. He could only hear a scandal around him, voices of girls screaming wildly. He wasn't sure what was going on. Seconds before he was arranging products on their corresponding shelves when he heard the sliding doors open and something pushed him to the floor.

Yuri shivered nervously. What if there were a thief in the store and his life was in danger?! He couldn't see anything without his glasses. But at least the female screamers gradually moved away from the store.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." He heard a man say as he put his glasses back on him. "I should have looked where I was going." Then he saw it clearly.

A pair of blue eyes, as clear and bright as ice, looked at him, begging for indulgence for stumbling over him. Yuri didn't know what to answer immediately. He just stared into those eyes until his owns eyes finally saw the rest; platinum hair, white complexion, dazzling smile, elegant clothes ... Something in that man was familiar to him, but he couldn't say what.

"...Oh! No problem, sir. " Yuri said when he finally felt less rushed and tried to sit up, then the man offered him a hand and Yuri accepted it, feeling his cheeks burn for some reason.

The boy with the black hair wanted to return to the cash register, but he realized that the man still had his hand entwined with his.

"I'm very sorry for the noise I made when I come in. I came here to hide from my fans and It's seem I was able to deceive them. They aren't usually this wild, so I also beg you to forgive them for disturbing your customers. Is there a way I can make up with you? " He said leaning over to Yuri's height, very close to his face.

Yuri could feel the man's breath over his face, and every time he tried to back away, the man took a step forward. It was as if he had no notion of personal space.

"N-no! You don't need to do anything, sir! Plus there's no more pe-people here, just you. S-so you didn't done any harm." He replied, struggling with not to stutter. The man's gaze made him very nervous. It was only natural that such an attractive and charismatic man had a fan club, he thought.

"But I did hurt you, and I might even have broken your glasses …"

"N-no! I assure you no-nothing happened!" He managed to pull his hand away and, without running, walked as fast as he could to his place behind the cash register.

"Oh, then it's fine. At least let me buy something as a thankyou for your understanding." He randomly took some candies and left them on the counter.

"Uh ... Sir, excuse me, have we met before?" He dared to ask, which his innate shyness wouldn't have allowed him in other circumstances, but at that moment his curiosity really piqued, adding that the man was addressing him with such familiarity.

The man shook his head in a negative way, then show to him a big smile.

"I don't think so. This is our first meeting. I know because I would never dare to forget a face like yours."

"O-oh..." Okay. Now Yuri understood why this man was being pursued by a horde of women. He was a gallant with pretty sentences already prepared. If he had ovaries they would have been exploited.

As he scanned the sweets, Yuri did his best to avoid those blue eyes, but it was impossible not to look at them with a sideways glance. He wasn't sure what to think of that man, he certainly didn't seem dangerous, and if he had wanted to rob the store he would have taken advantage of the moment when he didn't had his glasses on. When he finished charging him, he reached out a hand with his money, and the silver-haired man took his hand between his owns before taking the money, making Yuri startle because it had felt like a caress.

"By the way, my name is Viktor Nikiforov. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Yuri Katsuki."

Yuri was about to ask how he knew his name, but he quickly remembered that it was engraved on his employee badge.

"A-ah, yes. The pleasure is mine, sir." That was all he could say before putting the sweets in a bag and handing them over to him.

"Very well, Yuri. I wish you good night and I hope to see you again soon." Viktor said in a singsong voice before heading to the exit.

"Thanks for your purchase. Come back soon." He responded mechanically with a friendly smile as he would have done with any other client, but actually his heart was in a panic. Sweat invaded his forehead. He couldn't believe that just that day his co-worker, Yurio, had decided to don't showed off to the store and leave him alone to confront this strange client.

At least, Viktor had retired from the store without any other incident around him. Yuri hoped he wouldn't have to deal with him again, his nerves would not stand it. Though he still thought he knew Viktor from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, whaaaat?!" Exclaimed Yuri, his eyes wide open. "You say that... that man... Viktor Nikiforov, is a famous skater?!"

"I think so. I don't know. I heard his name on the news from the Russian channel." Yurio replied with a shrug, his gaze alway half-closed with disdain. "He recently won an ice skating competition or something like that. And from the description that you gave me of him, it sounds a lot to me that yesterday we had a famous costumer."

"O-oh... I see." Yuri put a hand to his chin, thoughtfully. Now he understood why Viktor seemed familiar. He remembered seeing him on TV some time ago, years ago actually, when the man still had his long hair. "That explains why his behaved was so... extravagantly."

"Bah... I'm sure that's his normal attitude. Celebrities are weird people." The blond said while playing with his cellphone.

The best thing about the night shift was that there wasn't much work, but there was a high probability of an assault, but Yurio always brought with him his faithful bat 'skullbreaker' to protect both, so he could always lie peacefully in a chair and wait to spend hours.

"I wonder why someone as famous as he came to this city..." Commented the black-haired boy with curiosity. Normally he would have gotten rid of the subject, but both of them were bored, and talking about a personality had its charm. He even thought that meeting the world ice skating champion would be something he would have to tell to his grandchildren someday. "Maybe it's because of the skating rink we have in the city. It is the largest in the area and has a certain reputation."

"Oh? Is there a skating rink here?" The blonde asked, raising his face away of his cellphone. He only do that when he was really interested. He had barely been living in the country for a couple of months and had not even bothered to know beyond his street (the store was within that area).

"Yes, itsn't far from here. Do you like ice skating?" He asked with a pleased smile. He practiced that sport when he was a child, but was just a hobbie. So knowing that his co-worker had likes similar to his was pleasant.

"Uhm... yes. I used to go skating on frozen lakes with my friends back in Russia. But I never did figure skating, if that's what you mean."

"We should go together one of these days. It will be fun."

"... Sounds good." he replied quietly, a slight blush on his cheeks, so Yuri barely had hear him.

Yurio would never admit it openly, but he liked Yuri. Despite the fact that the first weeks that they worked together he did everything to ignore him in revenge, because her boss was the one who gave him the nickname of 'Yurio'. Having two 'Yuri' was confusing and the black-haired boy had preference by seniority. As time passed and they work together, he realized that Yuri was a kind, timid and a easily manipulated person. Yurio hated manipulators, so it never occurred to him to try to take advantage of Yuri... Well, only once in a while, when he didn't feel like attending to customers.

"Oh. But we should go when your flu is gone." Yuri added as he remembered why the blond didn't go to work the day ago.

"I feel better than yesterday. Maybe we can go tomorrow."

The boys continued talking about other things, shutting up when customers came to the cash register to pay, until Yuri felt how his hand was taken by a person on the other side of the counter. He looked away from the bottle of water he was holding and lifted up his face only to meet again with those blue eyes behind dark glasses.

"Good evening, Yuri." Viktor greeted with a bright smile. In addition to the dark glasses, he was wearing a gabardine, as if he were incognito. Maybe it was to avoid the girls from the night before.

"A-ah ..." Yuri couldn't articulate words. He didn't think he will see again the silver-haired man again and so soon. Now he wasn't only nervous about his appeal, but also the fact that he was a famous person.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Yurio asked, frowning at the sight of his co-worked paralyzed. Then he looked at Viktor and recognized him. "It's the skater!"

"Oh. You discovered me." Viktor said tilting his head in disappointment. "I hope things won't change between us just for that, okay, Yuri?"

"Eh ..." Without knowing why, Yuri nodded, causing another smile on Viktor's lips. Yuri felt his cheeks burned again after noticing that his hands were still touching, so he took off his immediately.

"Hey! What is doing a famous person like you on a place like this?"

Yuri thanked internally Yurio's rude intervention, he could feel his own body trembling with nerves. And that same question was hanging around his head. Why was Viktor there for the second time?

"I came to see Yuri, of course," He responded so naturally, causing Yuri to shock. "Ah. And to buy water. I'm thirsty after training. "

Yurio shook his head.

"No, I mean. What are you doing in this city? Shouldn't be you in a glamorous one spending money?"

"I'm not on a pleasure trip, I'm on a business trip. I'm looking for a skating school that would please me so I can be a simple instructor. This city has a skating rink in top condition, so I decided to give it a try. I have been already assigned to a test group. In fact, I must return with them in a few minutes, the rest time is about to end ... By the way. I don't think we have been introduced yet. I am..."

"Viktor Nikiforov, yes, yes," He interrupted. "I am Yurio ... I mean! Yuri Plisetsky!" He exclaimed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He was getting used to his nickname and he hated that.

"Oh. Two Yuri, but each one with opposite personalities. That's fun." He commented after laughing.

"Ah, just a moment." Yuri dared to speak as he see how the conversation flowing lightly. "If you are coaching a group right now, does that mean you might accept the job?"

"... Yes, it's a possiblility. If that happens, I would have to move and spend the rest of my life here. Would you like that, Yuri?" He asked, leaning over the counter, the black-haired boy backed away a little.

"A-ah, well, I ... I think the important thing here is how you feel."

"Well, for now I feel like things are going great and I'm meeting interesting people, like you, for example." Yuri blushed again.

"Oh? But why do you want to be an instructor?" Yurio asked, until his brain give him a hint. "Oh, yeah. Are you going to retire from skating because you're old, right? "

"Yurio!" Yuri admonished him with low voice.

"W-well, I wouldn't saying that, but... yes. I'm already at my age limit" Viktor replied, feeling a bit offended but not annoyed. "I not even thirty..."

"Pff ... And I'm barely eighteen. For me you're an old man." He said and returned to his cell phone to post on his social networks whom he had just met.

"Ple-please forgive him..."

"It's okay. I was his age too" He said with a shrug. "Can I know your age, Yuri?"

"Oh? Me?... I'm twenty-two. "

"And your favorite color?"

"Eh...? Why do you want to know that, Sir? "

"Please don't be so formal to me. Just call me Viktor. "

"Ah. I cannot do that. You're a customer..." He muttered, seeking Yurio's moral support, but the blond was ignoring them for using his cell phone.

"Then let's be friends." Viktor he said, offering to Yuri the most candid and warm smile that he had ever seen.

Yuri would lie if he said he wasn't flattered. He didn't have too many friends. In fact, Yurio was the closest to a friend he had. So, to having Viktor, a man who could have everything he wanted, in front of him, looking at him with those blues eyes waiting for a positive response, made his heart pounding. Too much pressure.

Gathering all the calm he could, he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Something unthinkable happened. Viktor Nikiforov was in love. He didn't know how or why, but he knew where, when, and with whom. It was on a winter night, a couple of weeks ago, at a convenience store, when he was running away from his fans after completing a training session with his students. He entered the store hoping to lose sight of them, and he lost them, but in exchange he tripped with one of the workers and threw him down and his glasses on the floor. Feeling some guilt, he picked up his glasses and thought to hand them over, but he noticed the boy start to tremble with fear. Seeing him in that state was... cute. He seemed like a puppy just about to howl. Viktor looked more closely at his face. Despite being an adult, he had an innocent, almost childish face that fascinated him, and he immediately became aware of those big amber eyes which desperately were searching of his glasses.

The only thing he didn't liked to see was that expression of panic, so he put the glasses back in their place and helped the boy to get up off the floor, enjoying every second at the returning calm to his face.

When the amber eyes finally fixed on him, he saw how his cheeks turned pink and the boy was left of breath.

Oh, the magic was broken. Viktor hated provoking that thing on people. It meant that they had reconoiced him for his fame and not for his persona. Possibly the boy soon would beg for his autograph and a photo to upload it to his social networks.

However, the boy showed a gesture of genuine confusion and tried to move away from him. In a reflex act, Viktor didn't want to let go of his hand and forced him to keep staring at him, waiting for the boy to react just like the girls who chased him a few moments ago. But that didn't happen.

The boy escape from his clutches and took refuge behind the cash register. Viktor, not sure why, took some sweets and left them on the counter, really enjoying the boy's nervousness ... Yuri, that what his employee badge saids.

"Uh ... Sir, excuse me, have we met before?" Yuri asked shyly and Viktor shook his head in a negative way, then smiled pleased. Whatever the boy was feeling at that moment, he was provoking it, not his fame. And he liked that.

"I don't think so. This is our first meeting. I know because I would never dare to forget a face like yours." He replied, knowing that what he said could have been confused with a flirtation, although Yuri's reaction it was worth it.

When the boy finished charging him, Viktor added.

"By the way, my name is Viktor Nikiforov" He said as a last resort to make the boy react, but with that he only managed to make him blush even more.

After that first encounter, Viktor felt in his chest something that no one had caused him before, or at least he didn't remember that someone had made him feel such happiness for just thinking about them. However, it was really a pity that only a day later the boy finally recognized him. Yet, Yuri still looked at him in the same way; without exaggerated idolatry and blushing cheeks, treating him as formally as another client. He definitely liked Yuri.

The following days he continued visiting the store during the breaks of his skating group. At first Yuri was not very talkative, so most of the information about him must had to be took it from his co-worker, Yurio.

Yuri was about to graduating from college, which he helping his parents pay with his night work. He spent the day sleeping until afternoon to attended evening classes and at night he used the solitude of the shop to do homework. Yurio's life was similar, except that he was just entering the college, a different one from Yuri's; and he was living with his grandfather.

As the days went by, Yuri welcomed him with less and less forced and nervous smiles to give him way to more sincere and warm smiles. Which made Viktor's heart leap with joy. He could see that Yuri's timid nature made him too wary and reluctant of the advances he was trying to make on him. Plus, that made his reactions were more fun and adorable when he was flirtying with him. The disadvantage was that his amber gaze still tried to dodge his. Viktor had invited him out a couple of times, obviously disguising his intentions with a 'show me the city', but Yuri excused himself saying that he had many things to do, or that he had already made plans with Yurio to study.

But that was fine... It wasn't like Viktor was desperate for love. Or maybe he was, but he didn't want to end up scaring Yuri. He would take the necessary time to conquer it, because the city was pleased him, the skating rink was perfect, his students were doing their best; and he didn't feel like going elsewhere. Viktor felt that everything would be worth it.

Then the opportunity to get to know each other showed up on a dawning. It was a Friday, so Viktor couldn't talk much with Yuri, because the conveniece store was full of teenagers buying cigarettes and beers, or lovers looking for snacks for their dates. And because the next day would be saturday, he decided to spend the rest of the night with the boys.

"So...Viktor." Said Yurio when the last customer left the place, while pushing buttons on his cell phone. "When will you give us a free skating lesson?"

"Oh? I thought you would never ask for it." He laughed. "Any day. I'll give to you two the best skating session you've ever had."

"Yurio! We cannot asking him for something like that." Yuri chided him as he took some boxes from the warehouse. He nearly tripped over his own foot, 'cause the boxes would 't let him see the floor, but Viktor held it in time. "T-thank you."

"No problem." He replied by taking the boxes to helped him place them. "And it's not a problem either to teach you how to skate at no cost. That's what friends are for, right?" He said and winked.

Viktor expected for Yuri to shyly looks away, but he smiled back at him.

"It's thats the case, then it's fine. But we already know how to skate... Ah! I mean, we don't skate like you do and, uh ... I haven't been on a rink for years. I maybe not remember how to do it, so... "

"Don't worry, Yuri." Viktor said in a slightly honeyed voice. He loved to say his name. "My students have told me that I have a lot of patience. I'll imagine it's your first time and I'll be nice to you. "

"A-ah ..." Now he blushed.

"Don't worry about me. I do remember how to skate. I just want to get a free skating rink." Said the blonde eating a chocolate he took from the counter, still playing with his cell phone. "How about we go today in the afternoon?"

"Today?" Yuri looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was past three in the morning. It was already Saturday. Their night shift would ended soon and they could finally go home.

When the time came, Yurio left first, his house was a few steps from the store, leaving Viktor and Yuri alone. They hadn't been alone since the day they met.

"Y-you don't have to accompany me to my house. It ins't far from here." Whispered Yuri, hiding his blushing face behind his scarf. "It's cold, and your hotel is on the opposite side."

"Don't say that, Yuri. I want to make sure you get safe and sound. I'll take a taxi back to the hotel when I drop you off at your place. Besides, did you forget that I'm from Russia? It's cold there all the time."

"Well, if you insist..."

"By the way, we didn't agree on what time we'll reunite to going to skate" He said thoughtfully. "I'll ask my boss for a permission to let you two in. I don't think there will be any problems. Then I'll sent to you a message."

"Oh, ok. My number is..."

"Yurio already gave me your number... "

"Ah?! Since when do you have it? "He asked with surprise.

"For a week ..." Answered the silver-haired man with some shame. "I ... I wanted to send you messages, but I know you're busy all day. I don't want to distract you from school. I can always see you in the store." He said with a slightly smile, but he seemed resigned.

"I'd like to receive messages from you," Yuri said suddenly, and when he realized what he was saying, he pretended to play it down. "I-I mean, you will not distract me. It may take me some time to answer them, but... I'll read them." Viktor showed another smile, a genuine one. "I just hope I'll not distract you from your students." Then he added, also smiling.

They continued talking while walking, first about Viktor's students and the fun things they do during classes, and then Yuri comment on the kind of weird people he sometimes had as clients (not including Viktor on the list, of course). The conversation was quite pleasant to Viktor's surprise. Yuri seemed more comfortable with his presence. That gave him hope.

Upon arriving at his house, Viktor was amazed at how large this was, until he remembered that Yuri's parents had thermal baths as a business.

"Maybe... I should wait for your taxi, here with you." Yuri timidly said before entering his house.

"Oh, no, please, Yuri. Go to sleep. I can see your dark circles perfectly." Viktor replied, playfully nuzzling his cheeks with one finger. "Go rest. I don't want you to catch a cold and you cannot skate with me this afternoon. "

"Okay ..." He nodded, a little reluctantly but he obeyed. "Good night, Viktor. Ah! I mean, good morning." He said after noticing that the sun was rising. The silver-haired man laughed.

"Good morning, Yuri."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skating time!

After entering his house, Yuri ran into his mother. It wasn't uncommon to see her awake at that hour, because she and his father were always early birds. The thing he wasn't expected was to find her looking through the window with a smiling face.

"Yuri... That handsome man who accompanies you, who is he?"

"Ah... W-well... He is Viktor. I've told you about him before... "

"Oh! Is he the man who frequents the store?" Yuri nodded and she sighed. "He even walks you house. What a gentleman. Why didn't you invite him in?"

"Uh... He said he wanted to wait for a taxi... Ah! I'll go out with him and Yurio to the skating rink in the afternoon." He told her before he forgot it.

"I see... You should invite him to dinner with us one of these days. Oh God. He's so handsome." She said blushing.

Yuri agreed with his mother, but he obviously would tell her that. He simply made a sound of affirmation and went to his room. As he prepared to sleep he heard a notification from his cell phone. It was a message from Viktor.

"I forgot to wish you sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams for you, too." Yuri replied quickly. He didn't even think it, it was his fingers that reacted faster than his tired brain. Then, with a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes.

At noon, when he woke up, he was surprised not only to read Viktor's message and his own reply, but also to have more recent messages from him.

"I had sweet dreams thanks to you~"

"Are you already awake?"

"I guess not."

"I have the time. Let's meet at 3:00 p.m. I already told Yurio."

"Are you still asleep?"

The last message was sent 5 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up. Thanks for letting me know." Yuri was startled to receive another message almost instantly, followed by many others. Although this time Viktor wrote about how his dog had damaged part of a piece of furniture and that surely the hotel would charge him.

Yuri put his hands to his face. He could feel his cheeks burning against his will. How did something as simple as texting make him feel so happy? He wasn't even sure what Viktor meant to him, much less what he meant to Viktor. But the agitation that grew in his chest every time he looked into his blue eyes told him that he was so in love.

He shook his head, trying to erase that thought. They barely know eacth other. Hardly this morning they had they first decent conversation. Maybe... he was confusing physical attraction with love. That should be the case.

Besides, he was nothing special. It was difficult for someone like Viktor to notice him. He couldn't even understand why he asked to be his friend in the first place.

He gave a sigh of exhaustion and decided to answer the messages even with interjections like 'ah' or 'oh'. And while he did it, Yuri thought that he didn't feel like going out. He could... apologize and pretend he had caught a cold. Surely they wouldn't miss him.

"Yuri, are you still asleep?" He heard his mother knocking on the door.

"I woke up a few minutes ago." He answered loudly for her to hear.

"All right. At what time are you going out to skating with your friends? "

Oh. Why did he have to mention that to his mother? Yuri didn't have the heart to lie to her.

"In two hours..."

"Then I'll prepare you something light for your breakfast." She said as she began humming a song.

The dark-haired boy ears his mother's footsteps move away from the door. And he sighed again, thinking that he surely had nothing to worry about; he wouldn't be alone with Viktor. Yurio would be with them.

Arriving a few minutes early at the agreed time, Yuri found the silver-haired man waiting for him at the principal doors.

"Yuri! I glad you are here!" Viktor ran to meet him and hug him. Yuri, with his face all red because the embarrassment, tried to pull him away but the other man held him more tighter.

"Hey, not here, you perverts." Yurio told them after kicked them off the floor. "There are children watching. Have a little decency!"

"Yu-Yurio... This is not what ..."

"Oh, you're right." Viktor got up and helped Yuri to stand, then he added with a smile. "Since it's Saturday, the rink is a bit full of kids with their parents. But don't worry. I scheduled a rink only for us."

"Great!" Exclaimed the blond with a rather cheerful smile, which he seldom dared to show.

"Come on. This way!" Viktor said and grabbed Yuri's arm to take them to the counter and ask for three pairs of skates.

When they entered the area of the rink they saw that the place was indeed full of families, groups of friends and some young couples. Yuri felt a huge relief knowing they would have a rink to themselves. He was aware that at one moment or another he would falls ridiculously in front of Viktor for his lack of practice, but at least he wouldn't do it in a front of a crowd.

"Viktooooor!" They suddenly heard a group of girls scream in chorus. It was his fan club again. Viktor sighed wearily, but he showed them a smile anyway.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of them." He indicated the way with his thumb and the boys continued.

Yuri and Yurio walked along the corridor to a smaller rink.

"How lucky you are that your boyfriend is influential man. He gave us a rink for ourselves." Said the blond as he put on his skates.

"B-but he's not my boyfriend." He mumbled timidly.

"Come on. I already know that. I'm just joking." Yurio replied with an exasperated sigh and rolling his eyes. "Although, you must admit that it is very strage that he visit you in the store every day. Normal people don't do that no matter how good friends they are..." He entered the rink and slipped a few feet until he noticed that the dark-haired boy wasn't following him. "Why aren't you entered?"

"I haven't been on a rink for a long time..."

"I see. You're afraid of hurting yourself." He moved closer to Yuri and pulled him by a hand. "Come."

It took Viktor about 10 minutes to get rid of his fangirls, who asked him for both autographs and photographs. And when he finally got away from them to get to the rink, he watched how Yuri and Yurio were skating hand in hand.

Yuri was laughed as the blonde was flushed and frowning. Something in his heart hurt. Wait. Was he feeling jealousy? He wasn't sure. It was the first time he felt something like that. Viktor closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on pulling away that unpleasant feeling. He had no reason to be jealous of Yurio, or he didn't think he had them. No wanting to waste more time, he put on his skates.

"Can I have this piece?" Viktor asked, offering a hand to Yuri.

"You are late. All yours." Yurio threw Yuri hard at him. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said and left the rink.

Yuri's face hit Viktor's chest, and in a reflex act he hugged his waist to keep from falling to the ice.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, pulling back and trying to stand on his own, and when he could stabilize a little, he adjusted his glasses. "I couldn't stop myself. I haven't practiced in years... "

"No problem, Yuri." Viktor replied with a pleased smile and took Yuri from his hands. "I told you I'd teach you how to skate like it was your first time. Trust me." He began to slide backwards through the ice, guiding the dark-haired boy as if he were a small child.

Yuri's legs trembled, not only because of the fear of fallen but also of the blue eyes that looked at him with a strange intensity. Suddenly he reminded Yurio's words. However, he couldn't think much about them because he felt a hand on his waist, which attracted him to Viktor.

"Yuri, you're so tense." Viktor murmured. They were so close that Yuri could feel his breath on his face and that made him shudder as well he blushed. "You need to relax or you're going to hurt your muscles. Or maybe you'd rather have us stop for a moment so I can give you a massage."

"N-no! I'm fine, really!" He replied, trying not to be so nervous and to avoid his gaze, but somehow always came back to look at him. "I... I think I can move by myself now. You can let me go." He wanted to get out of the embrace, but Viktor began to spin on his own axis, forcing him to cling to his back. "Vi-Viktor!" He groaned like a frightened puppy and the other couldn't help but laugh.

Still spinning, Yuri jerked and kept trying to break free to the point that it caused them both to fall. After opening his eyes, he realized that he was on Viktor's body and panicked.

"Ah! I'm so s-sorry, Viktor! I knew you were only having fun... But I..." Yuri he stopped when he heard Viktor still laughing.

"I hadn't fallen on the ice in years." He said as he sat down. "Don't worry, Yuri. I'm the one who is sorry." Viktor leaned his forehead against his. "I should have listened to you and stopped, but you looked so cute..."

Yuri didn't know what to say to that, but Viktor didn't expect an answer either, because as soon as he finished saying that, their lips joined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari approves.

Yuri felt Viktor's lips on his. They were warm and so soft. For a moment his brain froze and he closed his eyes, allowing the silver-haired man's hands to caress his cheeks until they slipped down to his back.

Then Yuri reacted and realized what was happening. Although he was enjoying his lips a lot, he tried to push Viktor away, but it was in vain. The other man hugged him harder and then lay him on the ice and then continue without further problems.

"Yuri, don't be shy." He muttered as he parted to let him take a breath. "Breathe through your nose." He warned him and kissed him again.

Yuri's mind was chaos. On the one hand, his logic told him that it was more than obvious that Viktor was in love with him, because he was sure that Viktor wasn't the kind of person who tried to intimidate just with any person, but common sense told him that it was impossible, that surely Viktor was only playing with his feelings, then the logic strike him again. Visit him in his work every day with the excuse of buying bottles of water, when there is already a convenience store next to the skating rink; ask personal questions one after another, throw hints and pretend he wasn't disappointed when it didn't work, ask permission to send him messages with a face full of embarrassment... That kind of things wasn't something that someone who was just looking for 'fun' would bother to do.

Gradually his brain was calmed, more because his thoughts were occupied by those insistent lips. Not to mention that the ice began to travel into his body. So, using all the strength he managed, he pushed Viktor off from on top of him, then Yuri sit on his knees and hugged himself, shaking because the nerves and for trying to warm himself.

"Cold!"

"Ah, Yuri! I'm so sorry again!" Viktor exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him with crocodile tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you on the ice! But you looked so cute that I didn't want to let you go so soon!"

"It-it's alright..." It was all he could say, his cheeks burning, and regaining heat thanks to his body. Then, without really thinking it, he asked. "You... you like me, don't you?"

Viktor's face lit up and showed the happiest smile he had ever seen on him.

"Of course I like you, Yuri! I like everything about you!" The dark-haired boy was breathless for a moment, unable to believe what he asked and then such an answer. "And you? You like me too, isn't?"

"... Y-yes ..." He murmured, hiding his face down, but Viktor used one of his hands to grab his chin, forcing sapphire and amber eyes to meet.

"I like you, Yuri ... Now you have tell me the same, looking into my eyes."

Yuri was dying of embarrassment, but it was difficult to deny the request of those blue eyes that looked at him with so much affection.

"... I-I like you, Viktor."

"Great!" Viktor exclaimed with his face completely red and a smile more than pleased. "I decided! Now you're my boyfriend!" He hugged him harder.

"B-but ..."

"You... You don't want that?" He asked with watery eyes, visibly distressed.

"N-no! I wasn't talking about that!" Yuri replied at once. "Yes, of course I want to! It's just that... we've just known each other recently. I don't know if you really want to be with someone like... me."

"I see. I understand." Viktor's features softened and he smiled again. "I'm going too fast, right? It's the first time I've felt something like that for someone, and I'm glad that this someone is a as sensitive and cute man as you. Yuri, I don't know if you are whom I going to spend the rest of my life with, but I really want to try it if you let me to. So, do you want to be my boyfriend? "

"...Yes, I want to."

Viktor kissed him again, now with more contemplation. When they finished, they separated for a moment to rise from the ice. Then Viktor asked him with a childlike face.

"And what do you like about me?"

"Well... You're a very kind and a funny person... and... I like the way you skate."

"Oh? I thought you had no idea about figure skating." He laughed.

"There is Internet and many pages of videos with your routines in them ..."

"So you have seen me skate... Maybe I should show you some moves then." He said putting his hands on Yuri's waist, giving him a suggestive look.

"Y-yes, but not now." He apologized with a polite smile. "My knees are numb."

"... My knees too." He said when he noticed that his knees ached from being in contact with the ice. He took Yuri's hand and they carefully slid back out of the rink.

"What happened to Yurio?" Yuri asked as he realized he wasn't coming back yet.

"Here I am..." Said the blond, huddled behind the protection fences, apparently he had hidden behind them. Yurio was crossed arms and his cheeks were flushed. "I think you have something to tell me... To make things easier for you; I saw you two kissing."

"A-ah, that ..."

"Yes! Yuri and I are now boyfriends!" Viktor said, taking Yuri from the shoulders and show him like he was a shiny medal.

"Congratulations. It was about time." Yurio smiled for a moment, then sighed in anger. "But please, I don't want to see you two kissing again. You are so cheesy..."

"We promise" Yuri agreed with a timid smile.

After recovering the strength in the legs, the boys returned to the rink for a while. And when it was time to retire, Yurio said goodbye to them saying that his grandfather was going to prepare his favorite food. Viktor (on incognito to avoid his fans) and Yuri were walking slowly down the streets, looking for something to do to spend the rest of the day together.

"Maybe we can go to my hotel room." Viktor suggested. He doesn't know the city yet, so he didn't know where they could go, but then he realized that it wasn't a good idea sinche he felt Yuri tensed. "Yu-Yuri! I didn't mean like that! I just want you to meet Makkachin and ...! And... O-Of course I want to do 'that' with you in a not-too-distant future, but- " He wanted to keep explaining himself, but Yuri began to laugh. It was the first time he had seen him so flustered.

"Ok. I get it. You don't have to say anything else. Maybe... you want to have dinner at my house." Now Yuri suggested with some embarrassment, not sure if Viktor would like the idea of meeting his family.

"You mean... I'll meet my parents in law and my sister-in-law?" He asked with bright eyes and hugged him. "Oh, Yuri, I promise I be the best son-in-law in the world for your parents!"

"I'm bet my mom will love to hear you say that." he murmured with a snort. "But... I don't think we should tell them about us... for now." He said hesitating. "I don't know how they're going to react."

"Yes. You're right. They don't know me yet. I can wait."

"I've actually told them a little bit about you ..."

"Really? I'm flattered!" He kissed his now-boyfriend on the cheek, then released him to continue walking towards his house.

It wasn't really a surprise to Viktor to see how kind were Yuri's parents. They welcomed him from the door with open arms. He even saw Yuri's mother smile and whisper something to her son who made him blush. He also met his sister, who looked at them with a mischievous smile. He already seemed to have the blessing of the family.

During the dinner there was a bit of initial tension, at least on Viktor, who wanted to make a good impression, but soon the conversation resulted in trivialities and laughter.

When the dinner was over, the silver-haired man, a little reluctant, had to say goodbye in orden go to feed his pet. But before leaving he asked Yuri to speak for a moment alone while he was waiting outside for the taxi to take him to the hotel.

"Yuri, I'm going to stay here, in this city."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" He asked in surprise. If he remembered it well, Viktor still had other options for working in other countries.

"Of course! You're here."

"But... you shouldn't stay just because we're a couple now..."

"Umh... You are talking as if you've already finished the relationship we just started." He replied with a frown and feeling somehow hurt. "I will not stay just because you are here. I really like this place. And you're a very convenient plus." He smirk and cupped his cheeks to look into his eyes. "So whether you like it or not, you will not get rid of me so easily."

"S-sorry, I didn't meaning it to sound that way..." He mumbled distressed and a little regretful. "I only thought of what was best for you ..."

"For now, the best thing for me is to be with you." Viktor said before brushed their lips in a long, romantic kiss, but was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a cell phone taking a picture.

"Oh no. Please continue" Yuri's sister told them.

"Ma-Mari!" Exclaimed the dark-haired boy trying to snatch his sister's cell phone, but she dodged it while she laughed. "Don't show that to my parents!"

"Pff! Do you think our parents don't know about you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuri, you haven't brought a woman into to our house in 22 years and suddenly you brought a very handsome man who has been fondling you during all dinner. Do you really thought no one will notice?" Mari gave a sigh of annoyance, but then she smiled at them. "Don't worry, Viktor. I'll make sure my little brother doesn't break your heart."

"Thank you." replied the silver-haired man with a laugh.

"I'm glad to know that my sister trusts me ..." he commented sarcastically. But the fact that Mari approached the subject so calmly caused him to realize that his relationship with Viktor could work.

"Yes. And I will keep the photo." The girl announced and quickly entering the house so her brother wouldn't follow her.

"As I said a few moments ago..." Viktor continued as he watched the taxi arrive. "I'm going to stay. That why I need a place to live now. What if we go out tomorrow and help me find an apartment? "

"You mean... like a date?" Yuri asked, unable to avoid a slight blush, and Viktor smile wided.

"Yes, a date. What do you say?"

"Of course, it will be fun."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Yuri again, hoping they wouldn't be interrupted this time. "Good night, Yuri."

"Good night, Viktor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fans.

Three months had passed since they began their relationship. Yuri still had a hard time believing that he have as a boyfriend the world ice skating champion, especially when Viktor was surrounded by his fans, most of them very attractive women, but he simply smiled at them with cordiality and then made them a side to show to Yuri a genuine smile.

Even though they relationship was more than good, something wasn't feeling alright yet...

Their relationship wasn't public, only Yurio and his family knew about it. Of course, if they didn't want to be disturbed by the media, they had to keep it a secret. Even Viktor had once told him that he wanted to keep him from being overwhelmed by the press.

However, something in his paranoid mind told him that perhaps Viktor was ashamed of him and, therefore, didn't want to show him to the world. Then Yurio did the favor of being the voice of reason this time.

"Why is he dating you then? You are thinking too much." He said as he swept the store floor.

"Ah... You're right." He sighed in defeat. "It's just... I don't know... It's difficult when we're in public and... You know what I mean." He blushed. He know Yurio wasn't exactly the right person to talk about it, but he trusted him more than his sister, since he was also a man.

"Ah? Do you really need that people find out about your relationship?" He asked, looking at him gravely, then he sighed, remembering how sensitive Yuri was. And it would be best to approach the issue on another way. "Look. I suppose you have your reasons to be insecure about it, but think of Viktor. He must be doing worse than you. After all, he's the kind of cheesy person who likes to show his affection anywhere, doesn't he? "

"Oh, that's true..."

Because Yuri was worried of himself, he forgotten that Viktor was usually the one who started the physical contact, from something as simple as holding hands, hugs and even kissing without need a excuses to do so, but in public he was restricted from doing so.

It was pretty obvious that Viktor was in love with him, he showing it to him and told him so often. They had even had sex (several times), but Yuri... Of course he felt the same, but he didn't show it so often because of his shyness. And after thinking about it, he decided that it was best to forget that subject, ignore the rest of the world and only focus on making Viktor happy at the same time he is making sure to protect their privacy. It was the best option for both of them.

"If I were you I would stop worrying over that." Continued the blond boy. "Now that he is not skating, I'm sure that in a year or two people will forget him and they will not care of what he does anymore. You know, just like other retires celebrities. "

Yuri laughed. Talking to Yurio had quite comforted him.

"If that really happens, I guess I can wait." He said coming off the counter to accommodate the shelf prices.

They changed the subject and continued to talk about other things, until two girls entered the store, which would have been normal if it wasn't that because of one of them, in a very poorly disguised intent, aimed his cell phone at Yuri.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Yurio approach them in a threatening way, though it was obvious to him what was happening.

The girls recoiled in fear.

"Yurio, what is it?" Yuri asked to have a reason to warn him about his aggressive behavior towards the clients.

"This girls are taking pictures of you, didn't you realize?!"

"Pictures of me?" He asked in surprise, then looked at them in confusion.

The girls, after been discovered, decided to approach Yuri directly.

"We heard..." Started on of them, while Yuri could feel some hostility disguised in his soft tone of voice. "that Vitya is always coming to this store."

"Uh... yes, that's true." He answered without remorse, since that was widely known. He had talked before with Viktor's fans who came to the store looking for him. "Viktor isn't here. He is now on the ice skating rink."

"We already know that." The other answered. "Actually, we came to see you."

"...Sorry?"

"We've heard rumors that you and Vitya have been dating as boyfriends. And we want explanations." Said the first girl, who looked rather annoyed.

Yuri froze. He didn't expect Viktor's fans to really dare to dig into his private life. He knew that fanatical people exists, but he never thought he would meet one, less expected two.

"Oi! And why do you care?!" Exclaimed Yurio standing between his coworker and the girls. "You better buy something or I'll take you two out of the store for harassment of an employee."

"N-no, wait, Yurio. It's okay. They are just asking." Yuri said with a forced smile. He didn't want any problem. "No, we are not dating. Viktor and I are just good friends." Saying that made him feel a pang in his heart, but that was all he could think to say to keep the rumors from continuing to spread out.

"Oh? Are you talking about me?" They heard Viktor's voice as he entered the store.

The girls were about to give a cry of excitement, but were held back by Yurio's murderous gaze.

"Ah! Yes. Your fans were looking for you." Yuri replied with some relief. Surely Viktor would know how to handle the situation better than him.

However, the silver-haired man showed one of those smiles that it seemed that only Yuri understood that it was of annoyance as he approached the group. Did Viktor had a bad day?

Yuri was going to ask if he was okay when Viktor grabbed him roughly, pulled him to his arms and then kissed him, leaving the girls frozen. Yurio did the favor of pushing them out of the store.

"Vi-Viktor? Why?!" Yuri asked, thinking with terror that the first thing those girls would do is going online to telling everyone. But Viktor didn't answer immediately. What he did was hug him tightly, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry... I just couldn't take it anymore." Viktor said, still hiding his face. "When I heard you say that you're not my boyfriend... it hurt."

"I-I'm sorry! I had to do it!" The dark-haired boy hugged him back, stroking his back as if he was dealing with a child. He knew it would calm him down soon. "But... now everyone will know."

"It doesn't matter!" Viktor exclaimed and looked directly into his amber eyes while his own blue got wet. "I don't care if the press bothers me so I can kiss you whenever I want and where I want! You are my boyfriend! I want to be able to always show you my love without caring what others think! You don't know how horrible I feel to think that others think you're single and someone will trying to separate you from me! "

"Uh, I should be the one who saying that..." Yuri replied narrowing his eyes. It seemed that Viktor sometimes forgot that the famous one was him.

Still, Yuri smiled at him. That incident merely reaffirmed that their feelings were mutual and that both of them had their own concerns about the other.

He took Viktor's cheeks and planted a quick kiss on his lips, but for the other man that wasn't enough, so he made the kiss continue by placing a hand on Yuri's nape.

They could have kissing more, but the blond boy kicked them and threw them to the floor.

"Oi! What did I tell you about kissing in front of me?! You two are so gross!... And you better get up soon, I just swept the floor."

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D  
> Maybe I continue to translate my others viktuuri fanfics~


End file.
